Question: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $6 \text{ m}$ and height $6 \text{ m}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Solution: ${b = 6\text{ m}}$ ${h = 6\text{ m}}$ $36$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 6 \times 6 = 36$